Guardiana del universo
by ariadna.del67
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una niña muy alegre y despreocupada, pero eso cambia a la visita de un ¿oso de felpa? Su preocupación nada más aumenta con ciertas predicciones de un ángel. Por eso decide ser la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow, además de poseer un extraño don de un chico en un sueño... Y en estas aventuras la acompañará una voz perteneciente a un chico con pelo ¿negro o castaño?
1. El principio de todo

**El principio de todo…**

— ¡Sakura! —Oí que alguien gritaba entre sueños. Pero que flojera, ha de ser mi imaginación. Mejor sigo durmiendo…— ¡Ya está el desayuno! —Oh no, es voz es de mi mamá. Me levanté de la cama y miré de reojo el despertador.

— ¡Aaaaaaa ya es muy tarde! —Grité y al poco tiempo me caí de la cama, aunque rápidamente me levanté y me cambié al uniforme de la primaria a la que asisto: la escuela de Tomoeda.

 _Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy una niña de 12 años bastante torpe, soy muy buena en los deportes pero soy pésima para las matemáticas…_

—Buenos días hasta que se levanta el monstruo—me dijo mi hermano cuando me vio.

—Que no soy un monstruo— dije pisoteando el pie de mi hermano Toya.

—Sakura buenos días—interrumpió mi mamá sorpresivamente con el plato del desayuno, el cual rápidamente empecé a devorar porque si no, voy a llegar tarde.

—Buenos días mamá—contesté, tomándome un respiro antes de continuar comiendo. —Buenos días papá—dije cuando vi a mi papá entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días pequeña Sakura—me respondió él. Ah, ya terminé de desayunar.

… _Mi familia está compuesta por mi mamá Nadeshko, mi papá Fujitaka y mi hermano Toya…_

— ¡Ya me voy! —Grité cuando me estaba poniendo los zapatos ya para irme.

— ¡Que te vaya bien! —Oí antes de que saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la escuela.

… _Soy una niña muy feliz en compañía de mi familia y amigos…_

—Buenos días Sakura —me dijo mi amiga Tomoyo cuando me senté en mi lugar en el salón toda agotada por correr—. Tarde como siempre—terminó con una ligera carcajada.

—Buenos días Tomoyo—le dije ignorando su comentario anterior.

… _Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga desde que íbamos en 4 grado, aunque también tengo amigas como Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamasaki y Hayato. Curso el 6—B y mi maestro es el profesor Terada. Mis clases transcurren normalmente y vuelvo a mi casa cuando…_

— ¿Este es el camino a mi casa?— Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y como resultado llegue a un bosque que había visto antes, era mi lugar favorito porque lo rodeaban arboles de Sakura y era un lugar apartado que casi nadie conocía y eso hacía que pudieras pensar tranquilamente sin que nadie te molestara, pero ¿por qué había llegado aquí? Según yo iba de camino a mi casa y en ningún momento me desvié. De repente apareció un libro en el que ponía en la caratula "The Clow". Me ganó la curiosidad y lo abrí. No me imaginaba las consecuencias de mis actos.

— ¡Hola!— dijo emergiendo de aquel libro, un ¿peluche de felpa con alas?

— ¡Aaaaaa! —Grité, pero de repente me calmé por la curiosidad—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mmmmmmm ¿No me conoces? Soy la bestia que protege el libro de las cartas Clow Kerberos y tú debes de ser Sakura

—Eeeee si ¿Por qué?

—Bueno soy el encargado de hacer que cumplas tu destino

— ¿Mi destino? —Aparte de que esto no es normal, y este peluche dice muchas tonterías, seguí escuchando.

—Así es para que me entiendas te voy a contar la historia de la creación del mundo y como llegue a esta forma. —Me senté, tal vez esto tomaría tiempo—. En el principio todo era oscuridad y fuego sin embargo luego surgió el fénix que era el único ser vivo capaz de resurgir entre las cenizas, sin embargo se sentía muy solo porque cada vez que moría como todo era fuego volvía a resurgir así que decidió crear la vida y consumió las llamas. Como todo era oscuridad decidió crear al sol y a la luna, sin embargo su poder era insuficiente para iluminar todo así que creo a las estrellas, luego para que los demás seres habitaran creó al universo y los dividió en galaxias y planetas, y luego empezó a experimentar. Creó a las hadas, brujos, animales, paisajes y todo lo que conoces. Y después creo a los seres humanos, pronto se dio cuenta de que eran egoístas, insolentes y causaban daño si era necesario, pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad y eran leales con sus seres queridos y con la persona a quien más quieren. —Hizo una pausa para respirar—. Transcurrió el tiempo y gracias a que ya no era puro fuego pudo descansar, los humanos siguieron el ejemplo de las demás criaturas sobrenaturales y mágicas, y con el tiempo nació un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Leed. Desde muy pequeño mostro grandes poderes y pronto se convirtió en un mago muy poderoso, lo cual fue un orgullo para sus padres ya que él sería el próximo rey de su planeta, que se ubicaba en el centro de todo así que iba a ser el rey del universo. Después se enamoró de una humana y tuvo una pequeña hija llamada Natsuki, mas sin embargo no podía controlar sus grandes poderes. La niña creció y se enamoró de un joven del planeta vecino llamado Shaoran y pronto fue correspondida

"Shaoran" ese nombre me resultó conocido, ¿dónde lo habría escuchado? Sentía que lo conocía a pesar de que apenas estaba oyendo la historia.

—Pero el destino decidió fue cruel y cayo una gran desgracia en todo el universo. Clow como tenía el poder de ver el futuro tiempo antes decidió que tenía que actuar así que empezó a recorrer todo el universo en cada galaxia y creó las cartas Clow y 2 guardianes para proteger el libro donde las colocó así como un báculo para poder ocuparlas. Las utilizó cuando llegó el momento pero sin embargo su poder fue insuficiente para derrotarlos y falleció. Su esposa se suicidó al saber esto. Su hija sabiendo que no podía utilizar su poder se lo entregó a su amado y falleció. Shaoran hizo todo lo que pudo pero lo único que consiguió fue sellarlos antes de que alcanzaran a la tierra. Y los 2 guardianes se dividieron para proteger a las personas del universo y a la sucesora del mago Clow.

—Y ¿qué pasó con las demás personas?—pregunté.

—Permanecen dormidas hasta hoy así como Shaoran.

— ¿Pero y el fénix?

—El mago Clow también solicito la ayuda del fénix pero él se negó, porque el ya había escogido la persona que se encargaría de cargar con su poder, Clow se sintió extrañado ya que si hubiera alguna persona lo hubiera predicho, el fénix contesto: "Eso no lo pudiste predecir porque el futuro de esa persona especial es incierto y pasara mucho tiempo antes de que nazca , sé que tu intentaras detener esto y sé que también sabes que fracasaras, y que ya tienes a alguien para heredarle el futuro de todo, alguien que será capaz de hacer lo que tú no hiciste"

Me sentí desconcertada porque me contaba esto a... Espera no será que...


	2. Destino

**Destino...**

—No querrás decir que el destino que quieres que yo cumpla es…

—Así es, tú eres la persona elegida por Clow, quien librara al universo de la oscuridad.

—Espera te equivocas, yo, yo soy una humana como su hija.

—Te equivocas si eres humana pero también una mitad tuya tiene magia

— ¿Cómo que magia?

—Así es tu mamá es un hada que tiene grandes poderes aunque nunca se enteró de ello, pero tú no puedes huir de tu destino.

—Ni loca me oíste no lo hare

—Pero lo tienes que hacer es lo que determino el destino hace tiempo

—Yo puedo definir mi destino y tú no me vas a obligar a hacer esto jamás

Salí corriendo. No iba a seguir escuchando las tonterías de ese oso de felpa. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa y seguí. Iba sa seguir mi vida normal y no iba a hacer caso a ese individuo.

-.-.-.-.-.

—Vaya pero que insolente, me pregunto si Clow hizo bien en elegir a una media hada y con la peor mezcla posible ¡con un humano!

— ¿Yue? —Preguntó el oso de felpa.

—Así es Kerberos soy yo.

—Yue ¿sigues bien? ¿No te pasa nada?

—No soy tan débil, además, solo tengo que encargarme de que no se le acerque nadie a Shaoran, pero ¿tú no deberías seguir a Sakura? Ese es tu trabajo: cuidarla.

—Lo sé. Oye Yue, ¿crees que Clow haya elegido bien esta vez? La verdad es que la elegida era Nadeshko pero se negó rotundamente y por esto Clow cambio su decisión por Sakura, aunque no nos quiso decir por qué.

—Lo sé, eso fue cuando Nadeshko tenía 16 años y se negó porque quería vivir con la persona más importante para ella, entonces viajamos al pasado y Clow entonces dijo que la elegida sería su PRIMERA HIJA. Además tienes que convencerla ya casi no nos queda tiempo

—Lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir, nos queda un año y en ese tiempo tiene que incrementar sus poderes.

 _Devuelta con Sakura..._

Pensé que me olvidaría de todos ellos, no, no pensé me VOY a olvidar de todo esto, TENGO que olvidarlo.

Me fui a la cama, y empecé a soñar…

—No podrás escapar de mí y lo sabes.

Era el Kerberos, y tenía razón: yo sabía que era incapaz de escapar de él.

—Al menos lo intentare— le dije y corrí con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de estar en un sueño.

—Kerberos si la sigues mimando no aceptara nunca—esa voz me resultaba familiar.

—Yue—susurre—tú eres Yue.

Se oyó como se sorprendieron tanto como Kerberos como quien yo creía que era Yue.

—Veo que eres muy astuta—continuó Yue, aún sin dejar verse—, veamos si con esto te decides—dicho esto el paisaje cambio de ser todo blanco paso a ser un paisaje donde no había mas que oscuridad. De repente un rayo de luz se filtró dejando ver a todos mis seres queridos... MUERTOS

—No ¡NOOOOO! No quiero que esto pase Tomoyo, Mamá, Papá, Toya...

—Todo esto pasara por tu culpa, ¡TODOS Y TODO LO QUE AMAS QUEDARA MUERTO SUMIDO EN LA OSCURIDAD!

No, no era imposible.

Y eso era lo que ocurría todas las noches a partir de ese día, a veces no podía siquiera dormir, pero yo me iba a mantener firme no iba a correr el mismo destino que la princesa o Clow, no iba a morir.

—Buenos días—dije con tono desanimado al llegar a la escuela… temprano.

—Buenos días Sakura—respondió Tomoyo— ¿Que pasa? ¿La misma pesadilla de siempre? Ya llevas 5 días, ¿hasta cuándo te dignaras a contármela para ayudarte?

—No es nada de verdad, estoy bien—esto último lo dije más animada pero a nadie engaño estoy agotada.

Además no quería involucrar a Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga y la quería, no quiero que comparta mi dolor.

De regreso todas mis amigas me acompañaron a mi casa y ahí junto con mi familia comimos, todos se preocupan por mí. De repente se oyó un ruido afuera pero no un ruido cualquiera era el sonido de...de...de

¡UN MONSTRUO!

No eso no era posible.

Al momento de que ese sonido se oyó, todos se quedaron dormidos menos yo, salí a buscar ayuda pero todo el vecindario estaba dormido al igual que mi familia y amigos.

— ¡Sakura! —Oí. Espera, esa voz es de Kerberos. Que me ayude…

— ¡Kerberos! —Grité y él apareció—. Kerberos tengo miedo ayuda.

Todo ocurría muy rápido el monstruo estaba destruyendo todo a su paso y nadie hacia nada, no YO era la única que podía hacer algo YO era la única pero me daba miedo actuar.

—Sakura quédate detrás de mí—me ordenó él.

Obedecí. No sabía de qué me iba a servir ocultarme detrás de un oso de felpa pero lo hice, y de algún modo me sentía más segura. Ahora entiendo porque, era porque seguido de esto se convirtió en lo que parecía ser un león alado.

—Gracias— me dijo.

¿Gracias de qué? Pensé. No merecía las gracias de él era muy miedosa... Espera ahora me doy cuenta de que no me daban miedo era como si... Como si me sintiera capaz de derrotarlos. Deja de pensar tonterías.

Kerberos empezó a pelear contra aquel monstruo pero era incapaz de derrotarlo.

—Kerberos deja de intentarlo, no puedes derrotarlo tus poderes no están completados porque Sakura no ha aceptado el tratado— dijo Yue, aunque yo no lo veía por ningún lado.

¿Era eso? ¿Todos moriríamos porque yo no quiero arriesgar mi vida?

No ya tome mi decisión y nadie ni nada podría cambiarla.

Ahora estoy segura de que mi decisión iba ser...

 _ **Nota de la autora: Bueno sé que la trama se ve un poco predecible paro si la siguen layando se darán cuenta de que no es la típica historia predecible, denle una oportunidad plis XD**_


	3. Desición

**Decisión final...**

Mi decisión es... Es que ME CONVERTIRE EN LA GUARDIANA DEL UNIVERSO Y LO LIBRARE DEL MAL A TODA COSTA, lo he decidido, protegeré a los que amo.

— ¡Kerberos! —suspire este iba ser el comienzo de todo y aunque sé que puedo morir no dudare más— ¡quiero convertirme en la guardiana del universo!

De repente un joven de cabello largo y plateado apareció y con una flecha libero a Kerberos quien se encontraba en las garras de aquel monstruo.

—Bien—dijeron al unísono.

—Kerberos—dijo Yue.

—Sí, Llave del sello aquí hay alguien que quiere hacer el contrato contigo—dicho esto apareció una llave frente a mí—Llave bríndale el poder para protegernos y librarnos del peligro a esta valiente niña llamada Sakura, ahora Sakura di este conjuro

—Sí.

—Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad

—Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad

—Muestra tu verdadero poder ante nosotros

—Muestra tu verdadero poder ante nosotros

—Y bríndaselo a Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión

—Y bríndaselo a Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión

— ¡LIBERATE!

— ¡LIBERATE!

Lo hice, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Después de recitar el conjuro la llave se transformó en un báculo (Como el báculo de sakura card captor de la primera temporada) y el libro de las cartas apareció frente a mí y las cartas se liberaron.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Para usar las cartas tienes que agarrar una y decir su nombre mientras la señalas con el báculo!

Ahora si puedo, no me queda ningún temor lo poder vencer. Lo siguiente que paso fue tan normal que pareciera que lo hubiera hecho durante toda mi vida: agarre a las cartas y las a vente ellas flotaron y se posicionaron alrededor de mí luego al observar cada una de ellas vi cual necesitaba para aquel monstruo.

Era un monstruo gigante como del tamaño de 1 mansión y estaba hecha ¿de lodo? Aquello me dio una idea, agarre la carta agua y la use. El monstruo se derritió y Kerberos lo elimino con su fuego. Lo había derrotado pero todo estaba hecho un desastre ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer?

Al final aquel individuo cabellos plateados fue quien arreglo todo con un hechizo desconocido para mí, y luego desapareció.

— ¿Adonde fue?

—Eso lo sabrás cuando estés lista— me dijo y luego regreso a su forma de peluche— ¡Ahora tienes que volver a tu casa antes de que todos despierten!

Tenía razón. Regrese y todo el día transcurrió normal. Ese día pude dormir con tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Veo que hicimos mal en subestimarla—dijo Yue—Esa niña...quizás tenga el poder suficiente para vencer a la oscuridad

—Tienes razón, pero aún le falta mucho más poder me pregunto si lo conseguirá.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente no tuve sueño y las clases transcurrieron normal.

Sin embargo si quería proteger a los que amo tendría que volverme más fuerte por ello después de clases le pedí a Kerberos que me entrenara.

—Por favor Kero tienes que ayudarme a ser más fuerte

Antes de que pudiera contestarme Yue dijo:

—Kerberos creo que esto me lo dejas a mi

—Pero ¿qué pasará con tu trabajo?—respondió Kero

—No te preocupes puedo quedarme tranquilo, bueno Sakura espero que estés preparada, te hare una prueba si la cumples te entrenare más sin embargo no será fácil.

—Espera Yue no le harás ningún daño a Sakura.

—Acepto—dije—además desde un principio sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

—Ya la oíste—dijo Yue con cierta satisfacción—tu puedes cumplir con mi trabajo mientras—dicho esto Kero se marchó. —Bien—dijo y de repente nos encontrábamos ¿en una pista para correr?

—Bueno Sakura esta es la bestia que se rebeló contra mi hace tiempo—dijo— tienes que correr toda esta pista que mide 10 km sin que te atrape, de lo contrario sufrirás sus mordeduras y aunque no te causen heridas físicas si sentirás un dolor infernal.

Tu puedes no te puedes arrepentir, me repetí.

—De acuerdo — respondí.

Me coloque y di la señal de que empezáramos y empezó a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

"No lo lograras" Aquella voz ¿de quién era? La conocía pero a la vez no "Al menos lo intentare", pensé, "No eres lo suficientemente veloz y Yue lo sabe" "Entonces por qué me pondría esta prueba... espera está esperando que..." "Así es espera que utilices tus poderes para matarla".

Aquello me dejo sin palabras, sé que me esforzaría por volverme más fuerte pero ¿eso era necesario? No, no la iba a matar. Si escogí este destino es porque no quiero sacrificar más vidas. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella bestia con forma de panteras con 2 colas, que me habían alcanzado a los 2 km y me empezaba a morder. Era como me lo había descrito Yue: un dolor infernal me invadía.

—Ahora ya entiendes—dijo Yue regresándome al principio de la pista y apartándome de esas criaturas—Espera a volverte más fuerte, aunque en lo que te recuperas tardaras 3 días en volverte a poner de pie, ¡que esto te sirva de lección!

"Él tiene razón debiste renunciar antes ahora te tardaras en recuperarte, ¡yo me tarde 1 semana en pararme de la cama!" No me importa", pensé.

—Yue—dije poniéndome de pie, ¡no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente!— ¡Yue lo intentare otra vez!

Esta vez no me alcanzaran, fue lo que pensaba. Pero me había alcanzado más rápido que antes. "Ya basta, solo te lastimaras" "No, te equivocas, demostrare que puedo". A pesar de que me derribó un par de veces más y el dolor ya era insoportable ¡Rayos era como si te clavaran 1000 cuchillos en la piel! Pero no me rendiré, debe haber algo...algo... ya lo tengo.

—¡Esta vez—dije posicionándome en la línea de salida— ¡esta vez no perderé!—tenía un plan esta vez—¡No necesitas ser el más inteligente, el más rápido—dije y justo cuando me iba a alcanzar di un salto mortal hacia atrás y me posicione arriba de la bestia y a la velocidad a la que iba avance otro kilometro y entonces me tuve que bajar—tampoco el más fuerte!¡Solo necesitas ser el más astuto!—así es solo necesitaba ser más astuta que esa bestia, para no dañarla.

—Ahora entiendo porque eligió a una semihumana—dijo Yue—ellos no se rinden si tienen algo por que luchar

"Bien hecho, veo que te subestime" "No juzgues a un libro por su portada", le respondí a esa extraña voz.

Hice la misma rutina un par de veces más, alterando la dirección de los saltos y al fin lo logre. Al término me acerque a las bestias y la abrace y a pesar de sus mordidas logre calmarla:

—Ya tranquila, solo se buena chica y obedece a tu amo, —parece que la bestia había aprendido y regreso al lado de Yue.

—Bueno veo que te las arreglaste—dijo Yue—pero por hoy es toda ve a tu casa a descansar.

Esperaba que dijera eso. Porque ya no podía más... he...es...este dolor ya era insoportable, tanto que perdí el conocimiento.

Al otro día ya había amanecido cuando desperté, aunque medio me acuerdo que en la noche me levanté medio dormida.

—Gracias a Dios es domingo y puedo descansar—Aquella noche Kero me explico todo cuando me levante asustada de mi cama a media noche: para que no sospecharan Kero uso una ilusión para que pensaran que él era yo para poder subirme a mi habitación sin preocupar a mis padres.

— ¡Buenos días!—dijo Kero

—Buenos días Kero.

—Oye Sakura ¡Mi nombre es Kerberos no Kero!

—Lo siento pero como somos amigos pensé que te podía hablar de esa forma, si quieres tú también me puedes decirme de otra manera!

—Mmmmmm no tiene caso, ah y oye ¿qué piensas hacer con tus poderes?

— ¿Como que que voy a hacer?

—Si ¿Piensas decirle a alguien?

Eso lo había pensado antes:

—No Kero—dije suspirando—no le pienso decir a nadie

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque si mi enemigo se enterara de quien soy ¿no crees que se aprovecharía de la situación?

—No entiendo

—Así es como por ejemplo, usar a mi familia para amenazarme.

—Mmmmmmm no lo había pensado

—Oye Kero, ¿Quién es mi enemigo?

—Pues tu enemigo es...

Avances:(he decidido que hare algo así como un thriller del siguiente episodio)

— ¿eeeeeeh? ¿Ese es el enemigo al que me debo enfrentar?

…

—Espera Tomoyo ¡no lo hagas!

Próximo episodio: "Tomoyo"

(Si lo sé esta horrible mi thriller pero mejorare lo prometo)


	4. Tomoyo

_**Nota de la autora: Perdón por no subir cap. ayer (porque planeaba subir toda esta semana y luego cada domingo) bueno hoy voy a subir dos caps. para reponer mi ausencia.**_

 _ **Estado: sigo esperando comentarios T.T**_

 **Tomoyo**

—El enemigo al que debes enfrentarte es... Aun no lo sé—dijo

— ¿eeeeeee? ¿ese es el gran enemigo al que debo derrotar?

—Bueno es que no fue fácil—dijo con su cara seria—el mago Clow apenas pudo percibir el peligro que se avecinaba. Bueno, pero no tiene caso preocuparnos por eso ahora, lo único que importa es que te vuelvas más fuerte.

Me sorprendí, ¿cómo iba a derrotar a alguien del cual no sabía nada? Bueno como dijo Kero "no tenía que preocuparme por eso" Luego de eso baje a desayunar, y me pregunte si esto había sido lo correcto "si fue correcto, lo único que podrían hacer es preocuparse por mí".

Después del desayuno fui a entrenar. Esta vez la prueba era salto de longitud. Yue me dijo que con las cartas mis habilidades se duplicarían así que debía entrenar, pero aunque no lo hubiera dicho yo lo hubiera hecho porque no quería depender de la magia. Mientras Yue y yo practicábamos Kero se iba a un lugar que aún era desconocido para mí.

Esta vez Yue me puso un hechizo para mejorar mis habilidades, y lo tenía que seguir mientras el volaba con unas hermosas alas blancas que parecían de ángel, y aunque el pasaba por edificios y árboles y los tenía que saltar no era complicado.

Sin embargo cada vez se hacían más pesadas mis piernas.

(Desde el punto de vista de Yue)

"Esa niña no se rinde" "Se debió de haber caído o rendido desde hace una hora, a pesar de que apenas tiene rastro del hechizo lo puede distribuir por su cuerpo y a la vez está mejorando cada vez más"

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

"Ya no aguanto más"

"Sigue adelante tu puedes". Otra vez esa voz. Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar presente. No, no me importaba que estuviera ahí pero si me importaba que siquiera me dijera quien era "el".

Pero de cierta manera sus palabras siempre, de cierta manera me incitaban a seguir adelante, era como si me apoyara.

Al final no lo conseguí del todo, cuando Yue me quito completamente el hechizo, seguí saltando pero apenas si logre saltar sobre un poste y una casa de 2 pisos. Bueno era un inicio.

Después del entrenamiento fui al parque donde estaba Tomoyo.

—Hola Sakura!—me dijo Tomoyo desde la distancia, cuando llegue hasta ella me dijo:

—Hola Sakurita mira me compraron una cámara nueva, con esta cámara tomare excelentes videos sobre ti (imaginen que lo está diciendo como lo dice en el anime o en el manga con todo y sus ojitos XD)

—Hay Tomoyo tu nunca cambias. — No entendía porque prefería grabarme a mí que a ella. Ella tenía los ojos entre azul y morados y un largo y hermoso cabello de color entre negro y gris. En cambio yo era castaña y mi cabello me llegaba a los hombros y tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

Después de comer un delicioso pastel de fresa que preparó Tomoyo me puse un vestido que me confecciono ella:

De arriba era azul con tirantes de un azul más fuerte y un cinturón de color amarillo y una falda rosa.

— ¡Te ves divina!

Tomoyo nunca iba a cambiar. Y justo cuando podía gozar de un momento de tranquilidad, tenía que oscurecerse el cielo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo asustada Tomoyo

No. ¿Porque? No quería que se viera involucrada ella.

"Es una lástima pero igual tendrás que luchar", dijo la voz. "Lo sé", respondí yo.

—Lo siento Tomoyo—le susurre y salí corriendo. Me oculte rápidamente detrás de unos árboles y dije el conjuro rápidamente. Después de esto salí de mi escondite lista para luchar. No veía al monstruo por ninguna parte pero al final se dejó ver y cundió el pánico entre todos aquellos que estaban en el parque. Saque las cartas Clow y las lance y ellas se posicionaron alrededor de mí flotando. Las vi rápidamente y elegí a sueño para dormir a las personas.

—Tomoyo! ¿Dónde estás?—grite. Como no escuche respuesta me dedique a exterminar al monstruo.

—Así que tú eres la persona que interfiere en nuestros planes.

—Así es tu no me das miedo y te acabare como acabe al monstruo anterior.

— ¡Ja! ¡No me compares con esa basura! Le encargan una misión de semejante magnitud y no es capaz de cumplirla.

¿Cuál misión? ¿De cuál misión estaba hablando? Me daba tentación preguntarle pero algo me decía que la charla había terminado. Empezó a atacarme con una especie de hechizo que desaparecía las cosas al siquiera rozarlo. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Sin embargo al parecer a Tomoyo no le afecto la magia de la carta sueño.

"Cuando lanzaste la magia de la carta sueño ella estaba oculta en otra parte del parque, pero aun con esa chica tendrás que pelear "dijo la voz. "Lo sé no me lo repitas, pero no quiero que se involucre en este mundo." le conteste.

Volta a ver a mi mejor amiga pero en lugar de que se hubiera ocultado estaba acercándose cada vez más hacia mí.

—Espera Tomoyo ¡No lo hagas!

— ¡No te acerques a mí!— grite, pero ella ignoro mis advertencias y siguió corriendo hacia a mí.

(Desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo)

"No cabe duda de que sakura se ve divina" Estoy tan feliz de que Sakurita se haya querido probar mis diseños. Pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque se oscureció el cielo?

—Lo siento Tomoyo—dijo Sakura. Pero lo dijo tan bajito que casi no la pude oír. Después de esto Sakura se alejó rápidamente. No, no te vayas. Ya sé si uso el atajo que rodea al parque tal vez la pueda alcanzar. Pero cuando llegue Sakura tenía un báculo parecido a un pájaro con un palo rosa, enfrentándose a un monstruo parecido a gorila gigante con alas, pies de águila y un ojo, además de sus grandes colmillos que se le asomaban.

—Espera Tomoyo ¡No lo hagas!—me grito Sakura— ¡No te acerques a mí!

No, no lo haría porque tengo mucho miedo. Pero ciento que si voy junto a ti Sakura voy a estar más segura.

(Regresando con Sakura)

Tomoyo ¿Porque ignoras mis advertencias? Solo las digo por tu bien. No importaba ya eso.

—Mmmmm así que le tienes mucho afecto a esa chiquilla. Veremos qué cara vas a poner cuando la mate y luego le diga a mis jefes sobre ti para que acabemos con el resto de tus familiares por haberte metido en nuestro camino.

— ¡Ja! Hasta crees que lo voy a permitir. ¡Basta de juegos!

Próximo capitulo:

No iba a permitir que lastimara a Tomoyo y menos que revelara mi identidad.

No lo voy a permitir incluso si tengo que hacer caso a ese extraño sueño...


	5. Sueños con significado

**Sueños con significado...**

-¡Basta de juegos!

No iba permitir que le hiciera daño a mis seres queridos. Voy a protegerlos a toda costa. Incluso si tengo que hacerle caso a ese extraño sueño...

Mire a las cartas a mi alrededor y escogi la de vuelo. La agarre, la aventé y grite:

-¡Vuelo!-mientras la señalaba con el báculo.

Al báculo le crecieron alas y pude volar por los cielos, si no estuviera en esta situación lo hubiera disfrutado mucho. Despues me dirigí a Tomoyo y le dije:

-Tomoyo ¡toma mi mano y sube junto a mi!-ella acepto sin chistar

-Sakura ¿porque estas haciendo esto?-me dijo Tomoyo al oido mientras la llebaba a un lugar seguro.

-Esto lo hago... ...Lo hago para proteger a los que amo

-Ya veo-respondió Tomoyo-Entonces bajame aqui

-¿Porque?

-Porque si tu proposito es proteger a los que quieres entonces seras capaz de protegerme, si me llevas a un lugar seguro el monstruo aprovechara y podria hacer mucho daño.

Tenia razón, asi que la baje. Suspire. Tenia que acabar rapido con el pero... Ya lo tengo.

-¡Sombra! ¡Ata a este monstruo al piso!

Sombra obedeció mis ordenes y lo dejo inmóvil. Esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Espada!-grite y mi baculo se convirtió en una hermosa espada con un diamante rojo como el fuego en el mango (donde se agarra la espada no la fruta XD)

Agarre la espada y corte al monstruo. Este era el fin. O al menos eso es lo que creía porque se volvió a regenerarse de la cortada. ¿que hago?

A continuación use muchas cartas con distintos poderes pero ninguna parecía funcionar.

-¡Fuego! ¡Disparo! ¡Aire!- ¿por que? ¿por que no funcionaba ninguna carta?

-Yue!-grite- ¡Yue!

Yue vino hacia mi junto con Kero después de gritar su nombre, apesar de que le habia dicho que mientras yo estuviera con Tomoyo el debia irse y por ningún motivo venir.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Kero en su forma de león con alas

-No funciona ninguna carta contra el, ayudame por favor.-Después de decir esto los dos se quedaron atónitos y palidos.

-¿Que les pasa?-les dije mientras evitaba que aque hechizo los alcanzara.

-La unica magia que resiste la magia del mago Clow es la que mato al mago Clow-dijo Kero

Abri los ojos de par en par, ahora entendia, ¡ese monstruo habia venido a exterminarme a toda costa! Pero no lo iba a permitir. "Usare ese metodo" pensé

"No lo hagas, tus poderes todavía no son los suficientemente grandes para que tu cuerpo soporte esa clase de energia"

"No me importa, acaso no es más fuerte mi deseo de salvar a todos"

"No, por favor, no quiero verte morir a ti también"

¿a ti también? ¿a que se refería? Bueno eso esta demás iba a utilizar ese metodo y me importaba poco lo que pensara ese individuo desconocido para mí.

(Recordando)

Despues de haberme desmayado de mi primer entrenamiento, tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Me encontraba en un lugar con muchas estrellas, si debia ser el universo. En el se encontraba una ave roja y con fuego alrededor de ella o el no sabía.

En ese extraño paisaje esa ave se transformo en un muchacho. Ahora sabia que era un ave no una. Era alto como de 1.70 y con una larga cabellera de color rojiza parecia que ardia. Tenia ojos azules y unos labios finos y su color de piel era blanca, bronceada pero no mucho.

-Hola Sakura-me dijo aquel extraño hombre-que bueno que tu si aceptaste el contrato con las cartas.

-¿Yo si?

-Asi es tu si, ¿que Kerberos no te dijo? En realidad Nadeshko, tu madre era la elegida.

-No lo sabía

-Bueno no importa te preguntaras quien soy ¿no?

-Eeee así es

-Vaya Sakura te lo dejo de tarea, yo solo vine a decirte como usar mi poder

-¿Tu poder?

-Si mi poder ten-dijo extendiendome una llama de fuego.

¿Por que me daba una llama de fuego? Como sea la toque y mi cuerpo la absorbio.

Me quemaba por dentro era insoportable el dolor.

Quería quitarme este dolor, pero no podía.

-Es inutil batallar contra esto tienes que aceptarlo.

-¿Aceptar que?

-La vida

-¿la vida?

-Si tienes que aceptar que todo tiene una razón de ser y no tener ningun arrepentimiento por tu pasado.

¿"esto sucedia porque tenia arrepentimientos"? Esta bien me puse a pensar sobre mi pasado y acepte todo y no tuve ningún arrepiento. Y así poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo.

-Muy bien podras controlar mi poder muy bien, este poder es invencible si tu lo crees y cuando lo quieras utilizar solo piensa en el y desealo firmemente. Pero recuerda esto: solo lo podras utilizar 3 veces antes de que se transforme.

-De acuerdo!-dije sonriendo

-Ademas de eso siempre ten presente que "Todo estara bien"

(Fin del recuerdo)

"Me parece que ya es hora" Dicho esto me puse enfrente de el monstruo y me puse a desear.

Mientras pensaba iban surgiendo las llamas de mi interior. Y me quemaban, no soportaba el calor. "Eso es normal, depende de ti si eres capaz de utilizar ese poder", dijo la voz de mi sueño. Iba a ser capaz de utilizarlo, estaba segura.

"Pase lo que pase todo estara bien", dijo el.

Al final las llamas me cubrieron toda y cuando toque al monstruo se evaporo en el aire.

Todo habia terminado. Pe...pe...pero yo estaba...

Próximo capítulo:

Este dolor es insoportable ya no puedo más. "Tu puedes resiste", dijo el entre sollozos.

Ahora ya no me importaba quien fuera el, ahora disfrutaba de su compañia.

¿Pero que es esto? ¿Quienes son estas personas? ¿Por que les sucedio esto?, dije llorando.

Nota de la autora: Y con esto mi deuda esta saldada. =D


	6. Mi enemigo

Para que vean ya no les voy a comentar nada y no voy a andarles rogando su comentarios XD

 **Mi enemigo**

Perdi el conocimiento. Ja ya muy seguido me desmayaba. Esta vez mi sueño era sobre ¿mi?

Estaba acostada en mi cama y un muchacho de cabello corto de color ¿negro? O quizás ¿era castaño? No lo alcanzaba a ver porque la imagen estaba muy borrosa. Era mas o menos de mi edad. Estaba llorando.

-No te mueras-decia entre sollozos agarrandome la mano-resiste.

De tan solo verlo me daban ganas de llorar.

Mi sueño se transformaria en un hermoso prado con flores y 2 personas en el.

Una era de cabello negro largo y ojos cafes oscuro. El otro era de cabello castaño y ojos de color ambar. Los dos eran de mi edad. Parecia que se querían mucho, pero atras de ellos se encontra una niña de su edad que miraba a al muchacho con unos ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza.

En mi sueño no hacia mas que seguir a la niña que al parecer estaba enamorada de aquel individuo y que nadie veía. Después de que se pusiera el sol, la niña se fue a lo que parecía ser su planeta y su casa. Su casa era muy hermosa y tenía un hermano al parecer que era su gemelo y sus papás.

-¿No les a pasado nada?-le pregunto su gemelo

-No, mañana nos vamos los dos a vigilarlos-respondió ella.

Ella era bajita como de unos 1.40 y tenia ojos púrpuras, su cabello era castaño y largo.

El era uno milímetros mas alto que ella y con ojos negros como la noche, su cabello era castaño y corto. Llego la noche y acostados en la cama empezaton a platicar:

-Oye Hana ¿crees que hayan notado nuestra existencia?

-Kai eso es dificil de saber pero yo creo que si, aunque etoy muy segura de que no la notan cuando los seguimos.

Hana y Kai asi se llamaban.

Pasaron días y Hana y Kai decidieron confesarse a quienes seguían a diario.

(Desde el punto de vista de Hana)

-Shaoran este.. este... yo... es decir a mi.. tu me tu me tu me ¡tu me gustas!

-Lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte ya que yo estoy enamorado de Natsuki - respondió y se fue . Hana se arrodilló y se pusó a llorar.

(Desde el punto de vista de Kai)

-Natsuki ¡tu me gustas!

-Lo lamento pero yo estoy enamorada de Shaoran-dijo y se fue.

Kai empezó a llorar y estaba golpeando una pared.

A la noche se juntaron pero su mirada ya no era la misma: ahora estaba llena de odio.

-Bien si no nos quieren moriran-dijo Hana

-Si-dijo Kai

Los dos se fueron a su cuarto y dijeron las siguientes palabras:

-Fénix de la oscuridad nosotros Hana y Kei invocamos tu poder a nuestro planeta, prestanos tu fuerza para acabar con este universo que creó la persona que más odias ¡El fénix de la llama eterna de la vida!

Su planeta se sumió en las tinieblas y poco a poco empezaron a destruir a todo lo demás. Luego aparecio un hombre con túnica negra y un cetro con un símbolo del sol y la luna, junto con Kero y Yue ¿que estaban haciendo ahí?

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Clow quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

¡Era el conjuro de la llave! ¡El era el mago Clow!

Kero y Yue no estaban con Clow en su pelea, solo observaban como su esposa se suicidaba y como Natsuki moría entregandole su magia a su amado y como Clow agonizaba.

Al momento de que eso ocurrió el libro, las cartas y el cetro desaparecieron y Kero y Yue se dividieron.

Shaoran peleó valientemente pero fue vencido y con sus ultimas fuerzas selló a Hana y a Kai, y durmio a todos los planetas que resultaron heridos por aquella oscuridad para finalmente quedar sumido en ese sueño el también.

No ¿por que les pasó esto a ellos? ¿por que?, dije llorando.

Volví al sueño conmigo en la cama.

-¡Que bueno que ya te recuperaste! Dijo el limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¡SAKURA!, ¡SAKURA!

Al momento de abrir los ojos me encontre con mi familia preocupada mirandome.

-Hola-dije al momento de que me levantaba y me miraba las manos que estaban llenas de ¿sangre?

Si era sangre, también había en mi cara.

-¿Que me pasó?

-Cuando te desmayaste en medio de toda esa confusíon del monstruo y aquella heroína actuaba te arrastre para afuera del parque y fue entonces cuando le marque a tu hermano para que te viniera a buscar-dijo Tomoyo

Vaya así que eso es lo que les dijo Tomoyo a mi familia.

-Asi es-dijo mi mamá-cuando te trajimos hasta aquí estabas empezando a sangrar y diciendo cosas como "me duele" "ayudame Kero, Yue" "Shaoran" "No por que les pasó esto",

-Sobre todo decias Shaoran y me duele ¿quien es ese tal Shaoran?-pregunto mi papá-y que te dolía

-La verdad es que no se quien es Shaoran solo se que es amigo de Hayato y no me duele nada te lo juro-dije sonriendo

-Bueno entonces descansa mi amor-dijo mi mamá. Luego de esto me quede sola con Tomoyo y luego salió Kero en su forma de su forma de oso de felpa, y también Yue.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-preguntó Kero

-Si estoy bien solo necesito descansar-dije cubriendome con las cobijas. La verdad no estaba bien. Podia sentir múltiples moretones por todo mi cuerpo pero no quería preocuparlos-Estare bien para el entrenamiento de mañana no se preocupen.

-Bueno entonces creo que ya me voy porque si no mi mamá me va a regañar-dijo Tomoyo saliendo de mi cuarto.

-Yo tamhien ya me voy-dijo Yue

-Yo me voy a descansar ¡buenas noches Sakura!

-Espera Kero ¿el mago Clow podía saber el pasado de las personas?

-Mmmmmmm solo habeces porque para eso se requiere una gran cantidad de poder y el se quedaba corto para eso.

-¿Por que Sakura acaso tú viste el pasado de otra persona mientras dormias?

Avances:

Vaya asi que eso era, mis poderes incrementan.

¿Pero que porque Yue dice eso?

Proximo capitulo: Recuerdos


	7. Recuerdos

Nota de la autora: ¡Konichiwa!

¡Hola a todos! Hoy estoy de muy buen humor gracias a mi querida Lectora S.K. Que quiso mantenerse en el anonimato... bueno como sea gracias a tus consejos los tomare de ahora en adelante y revisare mi ortografía. A y otra cosa cada vez que haya algo entre (*jsjshs*) (un ejemplo porque si no parecía carita), es un pensamiento mio.

¡Disfruten el cap!

 **Recuerdos**

(*Hay apenas me acordé: después de que Sakura despertó y vió la sangre que tenía esparcida en todo el cuerpo Nadeshko le dió ropa para cambiarse y la limpió de la cara, para después dejarla acostada en su cama, y luego siguió todo, ahora si disfriten el cap*)

-¿Por que Sakura acaso tú viste el pasado de otra persona mientras dormias?-me pregunto Kero mirandome fijamente, con ojos de preocupación.

Quería decirle acerca de Hana y Kai, nuestro enemigo. Pero... pero sentia que todavia no era el momento para eso, así que solo respondí:

-No, solo me preguntaba, porque puede que así encontremos el origen de nuestro enemigo

-Sakura, no te presiones mucho con eso, pero si hay algo que te quiero preguntar-dijo apartando la vista y mirando hacia la ventana-¿Con que poder derrotaste al monstruo? Ese no era el poder del mago Clow

-Esta bien.-dije sin pensar-¿Recuerdas que me desmayé el día de mi primer entrenamiento?

-Si

-Bueno pues... digamos que... ese día tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Que tipo de sueño?-preguntó Kero con curiosidad mirandome de nuevo

-Bueno un sueño... un sueño en el que me aparecía un ave, que luego se transformaba en un muchacho y que me ofrecía su poder, el poder de una llama ardiente.-dije haciendo una pausa

-¡¿Una llama?! (*de fuego eee no se me confundan*)

-Así es una llama, la extendió con su mano hacia mi y yo la toque, después de eso mi cuerpo la absorbio y sentí un dolor muy grande que me quemaba desde el interior.

-Aja ¿y?-me interrumpió Kero, mirandome con unos ojos abiertos de par en par, preocupado.

-Pues... pues me dijo que no tenía que tener arrepentimientos y aceptar la vida, y así lo hice y me dejó de doler. Luego me dijó que cuando lo quisiera utilizar tenía que desearlo con toda mi alma y que sería invencible si así yo lo creía. Pero que tuviera cuidado: porque solo lo iba a poder utilizarlo 3 veces, antes de que se transformara.-lo hice le había contado todo acerca de el nuevo poder que me habián concedido, claro que no le iba a contar también acerca del hombre misterioso que estaba a mi lado.-Y también-hice una pausa-también cuando use el nuevo poder hoy, mi cuerpo no lo resistió y se llenó de moretones-le explique parandome de la cama y dejandole ver mi espalda.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Por que no dijiste nada?!-gritó Kero revisandome la espalda

-Es que no quería preocuparlos a todos sin motivo-dije intentando calmarlo y apartandome de el (la chica de ojos esmeralda se apartó del guardián Kerberos: antes estaba dejando al descubierto su pequeña espalda, ahora solo se había sentado en la cama incapaz de mirar a Kerberos a la cara)

-¡Pero que no querías preocupar a nadie! ¡Estas son heridas muy graves! Y tu todavía le dices a Yue que estaras bien para mañana,¡El te explota en cada entrenamiento! A no yo le voy a decir que mañana no vas a ir a entrenar-exclamo regañandome

-No por favor no le digas nada a nadie-le dije con tono de suplica

-¡¿Por qué Sakura, por qué te empeñas tanto en mejorar, por qué te exiges tanto a ti misma?!

-¡Porque quiero que mis seres queridos esten a salvo!-dije soltando las lagrimas que estaban contenidas desde hace tiempo-¡No quiero que ellos se arriesguen por mi, no quiero que ellos se involucren en este mundo porque pueden resultar heridos!

-Sakura, Sakurita-Kero me miraba con unos ojos llenos de lastima, aunque no la merecía

-Kero no me mires así, yo no merezco la lastima de nadie, en un principio yo no quería tener nada que ver con esto, solo quería olvidar todo esto, seguir mi vida normal. Solo cuando mi familia y amigos estuvieron en peligro acepte. Y además... además increiblemente ahora lo disfruto. Disfruto esta sensación de de poder ayudar a las personas, disfruto cada entrenamiento y a los nuevos amigos que hice, gracias a esto. Se que no merezco nada de compasión pero me gustaría que en un futuro me aceptaran como soy, que confiaran en mi y que me ayudaran a superar cada reto. Aunque sea inocente y distraída, además de ser torpe y ser una peraona que confía muy rápido en los demás pero quiero que-hice una pausa y nadie dijo nada, estaba llorando como nunca-¡quiero que me consideren su amiga!

-Sakura-dijo después de unos segundos- Yue y yo además de las cartas Clow ya te consideramos nuestra amiga, una amiga que creemos que es muy especial porque no nos abandona y cree en nosotros. Que considera a los demas y que se sacrifica por lo que cree justo, y creeme Sakura que nosotros estamos diapuestos a hacer lo mismo-Kero estaba tratando de consolarme, en ese momento se convirtió en el leon con alas de angel. No me pude resistir más y lo abraze mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, descargando todo el miedo y el dolor que sentía y calle desde que conocí a Kero y a Yue.

-Kero ¡,me da miedo sufrir el mismo destino que Natsuki! ¡¿Pero sabes que me da mucho más miedo?: que todo lo que conozco se pierda en la oscuridad por culpa de mi cobardía! ¡Por mi culpa Kero cuando pude hacer algo y no lo hice!

-Sakurita no llores el principio de todo es dificil pero con el tiempo las personas se vuelven fuertes y aprenden a enfrentarlo, y estoy muy seguro de que tu lo podras hacer también, porque puedo ver que eres una persona bastante fuerte

-¿Fuerte dices? Pero si estoy llorando

-Llorar no es signo de debilidad es muestra de que estas vivo y que estas sanando todas tus heridas.

¿Será que el tenía razón? No me sentia nada fuerte, mas bien me sentía débil, vulnerable.

-No Kero no soy fuerte-dije entre sollozos, secandome las lagrimas con la manga de mi suéter-pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible para no defraudarte.

Después de esto me acoste en mi cama y Kero volvió a su forma de peluche, y pensé que iba al fin poder descansar pero tuve otro sueño. En el me encontraba sola en un cuarto blanco y aquella dulce voz me dijo:

-Ya no llores se fuerte, se que tu puedes lograr todo. Tenía ganas de responderle, pero llego otra vez ese misterioso muchacho.

-Hola de nuevo. Veo que tu cuerpo soportó muy bien la llama.

-Te equivocas mi cuerpo ahora mismo tiene varios moretones y tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo.

-Por eso, otra persona hubiera muerto al siquiera tocar la llama, incluso el mago Clow hubiera muerto al invocar mi poder. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras y lo soportaras. Aunque ya lo esta aceptando.

"¿A que se refería? ¿Por qué me había elegido a mi? Y más importante aún ¿Quién era el?", esas eran las preguntas que invadían mi mente pero en ese momento desperté.

-Oyyyy-dije somnolienta-aaaaaaa mira que hora es-grite mirando el despertador y cayendome de la cama.-¡Se me va a hacer tarde!

Rapidamente me vestí y me peine. Estaba muy callado todo ¿Que había pasado con Kero? "Debe estar bien" me dije. Pero yo no lo iba a estar si no me apresuraba a bajar. Descendí rapidamente las escaleras y ví que mi papá y mi hermano ya se habían ido. Mi mamá estaba lavando los platos.

-Buenos días Sakura-dijo Nadeshko

-Buenos días mamá-dije mientras comía, no DEVORABA mi desayuno. Comía como si no hubiese comído en años.

"Es porque gastaste mucha energía ayer", me dijo el.

"A ok", pensé mientras sonreía y llevaba mis platos a lavar.

-Oye mamá, sabes ayer mientras estaba con Tomoyo ví una pelicula.

-A si ¿Y de que trataba?-preguntó intrigada mi mamá.

-Pues era de una niña, que se convertía en una guerrera mágica y que salvaba a todos con sus poderes pero tenía miedo de que podía llegar a pasarle, pero continuaba luchando para proteger a todos y también ¿sabes? estan haciendo una encuesta para seguir la saga ¿tu qué consejo le darías a esa niña?-le había preguntado. Esa era la única forma que podía hacer para pedirle consejos para mi misión como guardiana, o al menos la única forma para que no tuviera que decirle acerca de mi secreto.

-Pues mira Sakurita, yo el consejo que le daría a esa niña es que sea valiente.

-¿Pero y si esta intentando ser valiente pero no puede?

-Bueno en ese caso que se ayude con sus familiares o amigos, es decir que busque apoyo, que sea felíz en la vida para que entienda porque eligió ese destino, una vez que lo comprenda la vida será mas fácil y comprendera que no esta sola.

Las palabras de mi mamá siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

-Aaaaaaa pero mira la hora voy a llegar tarde-grité saliendo a toda prisa

-¡Ya me voy!-me puse mis patines.

-¡Que te vaya bien Sakura!

Pensé y pensé mientras patinaba a toda velocidad. "El motivo por que elegí este camino"

Yo lo hice para proteger a todos, pero sobre todo para hacer algo, no me iba a quedar sentada esperando como se resolvían las cosas, quería hacer algo al respecto. Y tenía razón mi mamá no estaba sola: Tenía el apoyo de Kero y Yue en cada misión y tenía a mi familia y amigos que me hacían sentir mejor y darme una razón para luchar. Al fin lo comprendí.

En ese momento Yue apareció:

-No tienes que venir a entrenar hoy-¿acaso Kero le había contado? O ¿por qué Yue decía eso?-No tienes que ocultarlo, se que no estas bien, tu aura ayer mostraba dolor.

Así que se había dado cuenta. Me toque la espalda pero me extrañe al no sentir ningún dolor. Me revisé y nada. No tenía ni rastro de moretones.

Asi que a esto se referia.

-No Yue no tengo nada puedes revisarme si quieres.

Me revisó y comprobó el mismo que no tenia nada.

-Bueno en ese caso te vendre a buscar después de la escuela-y dicho esto se fué volando por los cielos.

-Sakura ¡Buenos días!-me gritó una voz desde lo lejos-que coincidencia que nos encontraramos aquí.

Me volte y comprobé que no era Tomoyo si no...

Avances:

Han pasado meses desde que hice el contrato, exactamente hoy 20 de marzo se cumplen ya 6 meses desde eso. Hasta ahora e utilizado 52 cartas Clow que son...

E tenido el apoyo de mis compañeros y familia además de la persona mas importante para mi.

Próximo capítulo: Tiempo

(*muajajajaja ¿Quién sera la persona a la que ama Sakura?*)


	8. Tiempo

**Tiempo**

-¡Buenos días Hayato!-le grite desde la distancia patinando más rápido para llegar hasta el.

El era de mi edad y tenía los ojos azules con el cabello castaño y era un poco más alto que yo.

El era la persona que más quiero en este mundo. (*muajajajaja no es Shaoran ni Yukito es Hayato*)

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura ¡Que coincidencia que nos encontraramos aqui. (*las coincidencias no existen solo puede existir lo inevitable en esta vida *)

-¡Si que agradable coincidencia!

-¿Te parece si vamos juntos a la escuela?

-¡Si!

El también tenía patines y era muy atlético, era el único que podía seguirme el paso, estaba tan feliz de poder patinar a su lado. El tiempo paso muy rápido y antes de lo esperado llegamos a la escuela. Y subimos rápidamente al salón de clases, por fortuna llegamos rápido al salón, antes de que el profesor entrara.

-Se salvaron por un pelo de mosca-nos dijo el profesor Terada quien estaba atras de nosotros en la puerta-¡Muy bien chicos la clase va a comenzar! ¡Todos a sus asientos!

Hice caso y me senté, estaba muy feliz y Tomoyo se dió cuenta porque me sonrio y me lo dijo todo con una mirada: primero miró a Hayato y luego hizo una seña con sus dedos de caminar y finalmente me miró a mi. Yo asentí con la cabeza. (*Quien entendió entendió*)

Al final de la clase Yue me vino a buscar y entrenamos, al parecer Kero le cambió el lugar a Yue de protegerme por eso no lo ví en todo el día pero, al final volvimos juntos a casa.

-Oye Sakurita-dijo Kero cuando ya estabamos en mi cuarto-Sakurita ¿Ya no te duelen los moretones?

-No Kero-respondí animada y le enseñé mi espalda-Mira anoche se curáron

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé Kero pero anoche tuve un sueño en donde me aparecía ese mismo muchacho del que te conté ayer, me dijo que mi cuerpo se estaba adaptando muy bien a su llama.

"Asi que eso era, puede que ese muchacho sea... No no puede ser pero si a de tener esa habilidad" pensó, el guardián alado.

-Sakura puede que ese extraño te haya consedido la habilidad de curación.

-¿La habilidad de curación?

-Así es, esto te beneficia porque te curaras más rapido.

Ese día me entere que tenía un nuevo poder. Y así pasaron los días:

Escuela, entrenamiento, regreso a casa, dormir. Claro que a veces tenía días libres, que pasaba a lado de Tomoyo o mi familia.

El tiempo paso, y hoy: el 20 de marzo ya han pasado 6 meses desde que hice el contrato y hasta ahora e hecho 51 nuevos amigos que han sido:

The dark, The light, The watery, The windy, The wood, The firey, The fly, The song, The dash, The shadow, The flower, The fight, The sword, The time, The illusion, The earthy, The power, The arrow, The freeze, The snow, The thunder, The jump, The shield, The mist, the dream, The silent, The rain, The erase, The bubbles, The sleep, The sand, The create, The return, The big, The maze, The voice, The little, The sweet, The twin, The shot, The storm, The cloud (es como la de la lluvia), The libra (impide que alguien diga mentiras), The change, The lock, The through, The glow, The float, The loop, The move, The wave (una versión menos poderosa que agua), que e utilizado a medida que se presentan monstruos y demonios que envian Hana y Kai para detenerme y apartarme de su camino, pero ninguno lo logra.

También la dulce voz que escucho siempre en mi cabeza a ido aumentando su presencia y a veces hasta nos ponemos a platicar hasta tarde, cuando yo me acuesto a dormir, pero últimamente a estado diciendo "Ya falta menos tiempo", yo siempre le respondo:

-"¿Menos tiempo para qué?"

-Ya lo sabras a su debido tiempo.-Esa respuesta que usa para todo lo que no me quiere decir como cuando le pregunto quién es.

También el sueño del pasado de Hana y Kai a ido aumentando, sigue repitiendose la misma historia, pero ahora hace algunas semanas al final oigo que dice una extraña voz de mujer:

-"Aunque liberes a todos de la oscuridad y del profundo sueño recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavia sigo viva."- Me pregunto de quien sera.

Ahora que Tomoyo sabe mi secreto me graba en cada entrenamiento y en cada lucha con los monstruos, pero además disfruta haciendome trajes para cada uno de estos.

En la escuela me e enterado que Rika una de mis amigas tiene un novio mayor que ella, pero la muy malvada nos quiere dejar con la duda de quien es. También que Chiharu y Yamazaki sean convertido en novios. Aunque ya era hora porque se conocen desde el kinder.

Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, por eso no me imaginaba que las cosas se iban a poner peores...

Nota de la autora: ¡Konichiwa mina-san!y para los que aún no saben japonés:

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno primero que nada les vine a hacer otra encuesta: (si no me responden pondre la historia como se me de la regalada gana)

¿Con quién quieres que se quede Eriol: con la profesora Mittsuki o con Tomoyo?

¿Con quién quieres que se quede Toya: con Yukito o con Nakuru?

¿Cómo quieres que se presente Shaoran?

¿Que carta Clow quieres agregar o que Sakura cree?

Dejenme sus respuestas en los reviews!

Ahora si Avances:

Ha... Ka... Ka Son ellos, n..n...no no puede ser cierto pero ¿que es lo que van a hacer?

-No me obligen ¡No me obligen a usar eso! ¡No quiero hacerles daño!

Próximo capítulo: Cara a cara con el enemigo.


	9. Cara a cara con el enemigo

_**Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Su tortura termino... Na ni tanto bueno para comentarles que ahora ya se acabó la semana de episodios seguidos ahra saldrán cada 2 días.**_

 _ **Como en este capitulo se va a oir la voz de la persona que le habla a sakura y el de su sueño, esta es la clave para identificarlos:**_

 _ **El muchacho que era ave: va ser presentado con el nombre de "el muchacho"**_

 _ **La voz de la cabeza de Sakura: va ser presentado con el nombre de "la dulce voz"**_

 _ **A pero que creativa soy ;)**_

 **Cara a cara con el enemigo**

-"Aunque liberes a todos de la oscuridad y del profundo sueño recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavia sigo viva."

A otra vez ese sueño, ya no lo quiero tener otra vez. Es muy triste ver como Hana y Kai destruyen a las personas que antes amaban con todo su corazón. Aunque este dormida siento como mi cuerpo se retuerce de dolor: tener este tipo de sueños me duele y me deja marcas, pero como mis habilidades de curación han mejorado ya me recupero más fácilmente.

Me levanto de la cama somnolienta y voy al baño con calma a lavarme la cara. Hoy me quede de ver con Tomoyo en el parque del rey pingüino para probarme los trajes nuevos que me confecciono ella. Me visto rápidamente y bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta me pongo mis patines y me encamino al parque del rey pingüino. Al llegar veo que Tomoyo me saluda con la mano.

-¡Sakura! ¡Aquí estoy!-me grita para poder ubicarla.

No he desayunado porque Tomoyo me prometió un pastel delicioso, al llegar junto a ella Kero sale disparado con Tomoyo y dice:

-Tomoyo querida (*asi yo les digo a todos cuando quiero algo XD*) ¿Trajiste ese delicioso pastel que le prometiste a Sakura?

-Kero tu nunca cambias-digo regañando a Kero-¡Eres un glotón de primera!

-No te preocupes Sakura-me dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa-aqui esta tu parte-dijo dirigiendose a Kero: extiendiendole un plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Admito que se ve apetitoso.

-Aqui también esta tu parte Sakura-esta vez me extendió a mi el plato con la rebanada apetitosa.

Después de que acabaramos de comer la rebanada y Kero el resto del pastel, jugamos un rato, bueno mas bien Tomoyo me probo los vestidos que confeccionó ella. Todo parecía indicar que el día estaría tranquilo porque no recibí ninguna alerta de un monstruo por parte de Yue. Pero justo en ese momento el cielo se nublo dejando ver nada mas y nada menos que una tormenta electrica.

-"Esta tormenta no es normal"-dijo el muchacho

Lo sabía o bueno lo sospechaba, para comprobarlo lancé una piedra, al instante fue alcanzada por un rayo que la pulverizó al momento .

-Tomoyo no te muevas

-Ok Sakura ¡Que bueno que traje mi cámara!-me respondió Tomoyo. Definitivamente nunca cambiaría.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, era la pregunta que invadía mi mente.

-"Utiliza la carta del tiempo", me sugerió la dulce voz.

-Pero necesita mucha energía-respondí

-"Tranquila yo te ayudare", y al momento se me ocurrió algo.

-"No es necesario, perk gracias", respondí

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!

-¡TIEMPO!-mire al rededor mientras las cartas giraban alrededor de mi, siempre que liberaba el poder de la llave hacían eso-ahí estas ¡ENERGÍA!

Esto me daría el suficiente poder para continuar. La magía afecto a todo el parque y a todas las personas que pusieran un pie en el. Bueno todas las personas menos a Tomoyo, ya que ella quería grabarme y yo la protegería pasara lo que pasara y tampoco le afectaba a Kero y a Yue, quien había venido al sentir la barrera temporal.

-Veo que eres una niña muy noble, no quieres involucrar a más personas-dijeron con tono sarcástico.

Volteé al cielo que era de donde provenía esa voz, y ahí los ví. Eran ellos dos niños de mi misma edad consumidos por el odio y el rechazo.

-Han... Ka...

-¿Hanka?-preguntó Kero.

Ellos me miraron con unos ojos de odio, porque los había descubierto: yo sabía quienes eran.

-Niña insolente sabes más de lo que deberías-dijo Hana, quien al momento me lanzó una bola de energía que esquive, pero que al tocar el piso explotó e hízo un agujero como de unos 6 metros de profundidad.

-¡VUELO!-invoqué a la carta vuelo para no caer en el crater. Busqué a Tomoyo con la mirada mientras volába y esquivába bolas de energía. Y me sentí aliviada al ver que estaba escondida a mucha distancia de la pelea, grabándome. Ahora podía luchar con más seguridad.

En una ocasión aquel hechizo me alcanzó y el resultado fue fatal. Mi piel estaba ardiendo y de mi boca no salían más que gemídos de dolor. "Tranquila Sakura", pensé tu puedes cotrolar esto. Me concentré mientras seguía esquivando las bolas. Me concentré y mis heridas sanaron al poco tiempo.

-"Ahora controlas mejor tu habilidad te felicito"-dijo el muchacho.

(Desde el punto de vista de Hana y Kai)

-Mira Kai, mira la pequeña esta jugando con su amiguita.

-Así es, ¿oye que te parece si le hacemos una visita.?

-Buena idea ahora que el sello se debilitó y hemos reunido el suficiente poder, podremos acabar lo que nuestros inutiles monstruos no han conseguido.

Los gemelos abrieron un portal hacia Sakura pero como su poder se obtenía de la oscuridad, no puedieron evitar que una gran tormenta abriera el camino hacia ella.

Al llegar ahí, vieron que Sakura había abierto una barrera temporal, protegiendo a las personas inocentes.

-Veo que eres una niña muy noble, no quieres involucrar a más personas-dijeron con tono sarcástico.

-Han... Ka...-respondió Sakura

-¿Hanka?-preguntó Kerberos

-"Kai esta niña sabe demasiado",

-"Lo se Hana eso la hace un mayor peligro aún."

(Los gemelos eran capaces de hacer un hechizo que les permitía hablarse por la mente. )

-Niña insolente sabes más de lo que deberías-dijo Hana, mirando a Sakura con ojos de odio.

"Esto no lo esquivaras", pensaron los dos al lanzar una esfera de energía maligna, que daba muerte a quien siquiera la rosara.

Al ver que Sakura las esquivaba se enfurecieron y lanzaron esferas con cada vez más energía.

"Esa detestable niña no se muere", pensaron los dos. Y cuando al fin le alcanzó una bola de energía, se recupero rápidamente.

(Ya desde el punto de vista de Sakura )

Hana y Kai lanzaban cada vez esferas mas potentes, que me resultaban cada vez más difícil de esquivar, se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Kero y a Yue pero ellos tenían sus propios problemas, ya que les había pedido de favor que protegieran a las demás personas. Si bien la barrera impedia que se alarmaran, no los protegía del peligro.

-No me obligen ¡No me obligen a usar eso! ¡No quiero hacerles daño!

-"No tienes elección Sakura"-dijeron el muchacho y la dulce voz.

Es cierto no tenía otra opción que usar eso, pero no los quería lastimar porque ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, el fénix oscuro se había aprovechado de su situación para tomar dominio de su corazón. O esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de tener tantas veces el sueño de su historia.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, todavía estan a tiempo de arrepentirse. No fue su culpa de que su amor...

-¡CALLATE!-dijeron Hana y Kai al mismo tiempo y yo les alcanze a ver lagrimas en los ojos.

Los comprendía ya que en una ocasión me le confesé a Hayato pero me rechazó, en ese

momento sentí una tristeza mezclada con odio, pero me dí cuenta de que el no tenía la culpa de nada, además de que me apoye con mi familia.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA ACERCA DEL DOLOR QUE PASAMOS!

Al momento que dijeron esto los rodeo un espíritu maligno que amenazaba con estallar.

-"Esto es malo", dijo la dulce voz.

-"Asi es si llega a explotar destruira tu mundo, debes detenerlos Sakura"

Ya no tenía oportunidad de conversar tenía que ponerme a luchar en serio. Asi que desee.

Desee con toda mi fuerza, desee tener el poder para salvar a todos.

(*muajajajaja y aqui le corto que malvada soy, ni modo a esperarse otros 2 días*)

Avances:

Mi deseo, es salvar a mi mundo, sin embargo también los salvare a ustedes solo esperenme.

¿Sera capaz de usar su poder sin lastimarlos? Y si no puede...

Próximo capítulo: Identidad revelada.


	10. Identidad revelada

**Identidad revelada.**

Me puse a desear, pero no solo para invocar el poder. Si, se necesitaba mucho poder para usarlo, pero mucho más para controlar cuanto poder usas. Asi que eso deseaba: tener el suficiente poder para controlar cuanto poder usar. Para no dañarlos.

-"Ahora no te funcionará con solo desearlo, ahora tienes que decir esto:

Llama eterna de la vida que arde en mi interior yo la guardiana de tu poder te invoco, ¡hazlo por el nombre del ave fénix de la vida.!

-Asi que tu eres el... De acuerdo.

Llama eterna de la vida que arde en mi interior yo la guardiana de tu poder te invoco,

¡HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DEL AVE FÉNIX DE LA VIDA!

Otra vez, otra vez sentí el dolor inmenso que emanaba de mi interior y que ardía como si estuviera en un incendio. Pero poco a poco se calmó, tal vez era porque mi poder aumento.

-Sakurita no sabes a que destino te han atado-exclamo triste Kero-Pero ¿sabes Sakura? Yo estare contigo a partir de hoy pase lo que pase.

E reunido el suficiente poder, ahora me tengo que concentrar mas que nunca. Materialize mi poder y lo lance hacia Hana y Kai, pero ese, ese era un poder diferente. Era como si no dañara, era como si solo purificara, si, eso era, purificaba porque al momento que lo libere sentí una gran paz.

-Kai me duele-gimio Hana extendiendole la mano a Kai.

-Lo se a mi también-gimio tomando la mano de su hermana.

En ese instante sus almas estaban siendo purificadas pero escaparon.

-Yo los ayudare, no permitire que se hagan daño, ustedes no tienen la culpa, yo los voy a liberar no se preocupen.-susurre.-¡TIEMPO, ENERGÍA VUELVAN A MI!-en ese momento se desvaneció la barrera temporal y Tomoyo salió de su escondite volviendo junto a mi.

-Sakura el poder que utilizaste era de...-mencionó Kero

-Asi es Kero, era del creador del universo, el fénix.

-Bueno creo que yo no soy ya de mucha utilidad-dijo Yue, esfumandose en el aire.

-Bueno Sakura sigamos probandote mis magníficos diseños que ya casi vuelves a tu casa-dijo interrumpiendo Tomoyo

-¡Si!

Me probe unos cuantos diseños mas y opine para los nuevos trajes. Luego me fuí.

En el transcurso del viaje Kero dijo:

-Sakura no sabes a que destino te a atado ese fénix

-Puede que no lo sepa Kero pero, pero yo te dije desde el día en que te conocí te dije que yo forjaba mi propio destino.

-Te quivocas Sakura destino no es una cosa, es una persona que te mantiene atada a su voluntad con sus cadenas.

-¿Te refieres a estas?-pregunté, señalando a las tres cadenas que mantenían atado a Kero

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres capaz de verlas?!

-Si Kero mira-le afirme sosteniendo una en mis manos.

-Verás Sakura el fénix para ayudar a las personas hizo a una persona que controlara la vida de todos con tres cadenas, que permanecen atadas a tu cuerpo desde el día que naciste.-"Pero no todas las personas las pueden ver, solo las personas con grandes poderes." pensó para sus adentros Kero

-Mmmmm ¿Se suponen que deben ser 3?

-Así es Sakura ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo nada mas tengo 2.

-Mmmmm eso significa que desafiaste a tu destino, y que saliste victoriosa, es decir, por una vez en tu vida controlaste tu propio destino.

-Ya veo, oye y Kero ¿es tan terrible el destino al que me han atado?

-Bueno depende de quien lo juzgue.

-Es tan terrible ¡¿Cómo para destruir al planeta entero?!

-No Sakura no tanto

-A que bueno

-¡Sakura!-me gritó mi mamá moviendo su mano para decirme hola-¡Sakura que bueno que llegaste!

-Mamá-dije abrazandola.

(Desde el punto de vista de Kerberos)

Sakura patino rápidamente hasta su mamá y entonces la abrazó.

Yo me quedé atras.

-Yue ¿Me oyes?

-"Si te oigo Kerberos"

-Yue, a Sakura la han atado

-Si, me di cuenta

-La han atado, al peor de los destinos: a estar sola.

-"Si como ahora tiene el poder del fénix que es el de la vida, no morira de vejez y esta atada a cuidar del universo por el resto de su vida"

-"Si pero ¿Sabes una cosa Yue? Yo no la voy a dejar sola. Sakura es una niña muy dulce y quiero permanecer con ella hasta el día en que deje de existir. Yo planeo ayudarle en todo lo que pueda.

-Si yo también.- Yue aunque todos lo tomaban por un ser frio, cruel y despiadado, era muy gentil y dulce, además de que se preocupaba por los demas. Y ya le había tomado cariño a Sakura, por eso no quería que sufriera.

-Asi no estara sola

-Asi es Yue, además todavía no conocemos algún metodo para que alguien la acompañe, o al menos no uno donde no tengas el peligro de morir.

(Regresando con Sakura)

Cuando regresé a mi casa, comí con toda mi familia y estuve con ellos un rato. En la noche me subí a dormir y llego el fénix:

-Ahora si llego el momento de presentarme formalmente: Soy conocido por muchos nombres pero en tu país soy Shinji

-¿El verdadero jefe ah? (Shinji significa el verdadero jefe) te queda el nombre.

-Oye Sakura ¿Kerberos te dijo al destino al que te e atado?

-No solo me dijo que era terrible, por cierto ¿a que se refería?

-Bueno como tu tienes el poder de la vida solo creceras hasta cierto punto y luego... Luego viviras. No envejeceras y tendras que proteger al universo. Si llegas a morir entonces renaceras y continuaras.

-Asi que a eso se refería.

-Puedes negarte, pero si Hana, Kai o cualquier otra persona llega a utilizar un poder más grande que el de las cartas te derrotaran.

-No pensaba arrepentirme, lo acepto-dije cabizbaja-pero si algo e aprendido de todo esto es que aún con el máximo poder, siempre hay alguien más fuerte que tu. Por eso no pienso rendirme y me volvere más fuerte-Esto último lo dije animada.

-Ese es el espíritu, bueno me voy, porque hay alguien mas que quiere verte.

-No espera no te...-¿Alguien mas? ¿No será?

-Hola Sakura-pronunciaron

¿Quién era? No lo notaba distinguir, no notaba distinguir ni el color de su pelo. Solo le había quedado claro que era la dulce voz que siempre le hablaba.

-Hola ¿Oye por qué nunca me enseñas tu rostro? ni siquiera me dices tu nombre.

-Ya sabrás mi identidad en poco tiempo pues apresuraste las cosas, ahora solo faltan 2 meses.

-¿Para qué faltan 2 meses?

-Para que se acabe todo, para que el destino se cumpla, para que tu derrotes a Hana y a Kai.

-No, no los derrotare, solo los salvare, no les haré daño. Si librare al universo de la oscuridad, pero no le haré daño a ninguno de los dos.

-Tonta, si no acabas con ellos no pararan nunca.

-¡NO! No les haré daño, pero quedate tranquilo que no se meteran en esto nunca más.

-De acuerdo confío en ti.-en realidad la dulce voz no creía en sus palabra, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Creía en esa chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Y también Sakura... También falta poco para que me conozcas.

-¡En serio!

-Así es si el destino no sufre cambios te vere dentro de dos meses-dicho esto Sakura despertó y empezo lo mismo de todas las mañanas: se levantó tarde.

Ya no puedo esperar a que se cumplan dos meses.

Avances:

Hermano, ¿Cómo puedo irme sin que te des cuenta? Si no pienso en algo pronto Tomoyo morirá. Ya se y si uso a...

Próximo capítulo: The mirror


	11. The mirror

**The mirror**

Pasaron 2 meses y no hubo ningún monstruo o aparición de Hana y Kai. Me dijo Kero que mi ataque los había dejado muy débiles. Yo esperaba que se encontraran bien.

Los 2 meses pasaron con entrenamientos, escuela, tareas y visitas de Tomoyo.

-Ayyy se me hace tarde-grite en la mañana

-Lo mismo de siempre-dijo Kero levantándose de mi cama.-Sakura ¿Cuándo te levantaras más temprano?

-No se Kero pero adiós-dijo sonriendo Sakura. Cerrando la puerta y corriendo a toda velocidad: esta vez sí que se había levantado tarde, se puso los patines y en menos de 10 minutos llego a la escuela. Por fortuna antes que el maestro.

(Durante el receso)

-Sakura mira hice estas galletas ¿Te gustaría probar una?

-¡Si gracias Rika!

-De nada

-Están deliciosas Rika-mi amiga Rika era una niña muy madura y amable, además se le daban muy bien las tareas domésticas, como cocinar o coser.

-Gracias Sakura, las hice porque últimamente estas de muy buen humor ¿por qué e?

-Sí, yo también te he visto muy animada ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo interviniendo Tomoyo.

-Sí, todas te hemos visto de buen humor-intervino Naoko

-¿Por qué Sakura? ¡Ni siquiera te entristeciste cuando se rompió tu estuche favorito!-dijo

Hayato desde atrás de mí.

-¿Tal vez sea por alguien? (la persona que le gustaba a Sakura)

Me sonroje: -No claro que no es solo que...

Les quería contar de la dulce voz pero todos aparte de Tomoyo, no me creerían y Tomoyo pues, más bien lo quería mantener en secreto.

-Es solo que me he sentido muy contenta-me excuse.-Además hoy mi hermano Toya me va invitar a comer a mi lugar favorito

-Ya veo así que era eso, seguro que lo ansiabas desde hace mucho

-Así es

-Por cierto saben la leyenda de los restaurantes-dijo Yamazaki

-¿De los restaurantes?

-Así es, antiguamente en España se creía que los platillos más grandes eran los más deliciosos así que en los restaurantes solo se servían platos enormes, hasta podían alcanzar a un edificio.

-Pero y entonces, ¿Cuánto comían las personas?

-Lo mismo que nosotros y más Sakura, hasta hay registros que una persona podía llegar a pesar 100 kilos y se consideraba que estaba muy flaco.

-O ya veo

-Yamazaki tú otra vez con tus mentiras-lo regaño Chiharu, su novia, mientras le jalaba la oreja.

-A ¿era mentira?-preguntó Sakura

-Ok niños se acabó el descanso, ¡Todos a sus asientos!-dijo el profesor Terada entrando al salón.

Todos nos sentamos, y la clase paso. La verdad si era cierto que me sentía feliz porque mi hermano me iba a invitar a comer pero no he estado tan feliz por eso.

La escuela terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y al salir me encontré con mi hermano, esperándome en la puerta de mi escuela junto a su bicicleta.

-¡Hola hermano!

-¿Eh? Ah sí, hola Sakura.

-¡Que genio! ¿Por qué estas así?

-Por nada en especial. Ya vámonos monstruo

-¡Que no soy un monstruo!-le gritó Sakura a su hermano mientras se encaminaban al restaurante favorito de Sakura. En realidad si le pasaba algo a Toya, desde pequeño él podía ver las cosas que no eran visibles para los humanos ordinarios. Cosas como espíritus o fantasmas de las personas. Pero así como podía verlos también podía predecirlos. Tenía sueños que podían predecir el futuro y anoche tuvo uno relacionado a la inexplicable felicidad de la pequeña Sakura. Vio como una persona, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar le quitaba a lo más preciado de su vida. (*No sé ustedes pero cuando Toya dijo esto en el anime me encanto*)

Llegaron al restaurante y ordenaron. Sakura pidió Tenpura (camarones fritos) porque era su comida favorita y Toya pidió okonomiyaky (así como una crepa de mariscos) porque se le había antojado.

-Mmmmmmm ¡Que rico! ¡Me encanta como se sirve aquí el Tenpura!

-Ah al monstruo le gusta el Tenpura-dijo Toya tomando uno de su plato.

-¡Hay hermano te dije que no soy un monstruo!

La comida transcurrió tranquila, bueno con peleas entre los dos hermanos pero tranquila.

(Y yo como siempre la autora malvada que interrumpe los momentos de felicidad)

Pero, la paz nunca dura mucho y a Sakura le llego un mensaje. Un mensaje público, desde adentro Sakura veía como las personas se reunían y exclamaban: "¡Mira eso!

Llego un punto que Sakura salió por una sugerencia de Yue y vio que en el cielo estaba pasando una y otra vez el mismo mensaje. Estaba Kai diciendo:

-Tu niña de las cartas Clow ven a tu pelea final con nosotros, o si no tu pequeña amiga morirá. Te esperamos solo tienes que atravesar este mensaje, porque es un portal que te llevará hasta nosotros.

Detrás de él se encontraba Tomoyo encerrada en una celda con su cámara. (*Obvio no podía faltar*)

-Pequeña Sakura no te preocupes por mi estoy bien.

"No vayas se podría tratar de una trampa", me dijo la dulce voz.

-No es una trampa, sé que es ella lo veo en sus ojos, y voy a ir.

Pero, ¿Cómo dejare a mi hermano sin que se dé cuenta? , como todas sus ideas, la solución le vino al instante.

-Oye Sakura ¿Qué esa no es Tomoyo?-dijo su hermano quien había salido del restaurante al pagar la cuenta.

No sé cómo tuve las fuerzas pero salí corriendo. Mientras corría dije:

-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto la misión contigo-al llegar a un sitio donde no me veía mi hermano dije-¡LIBERATE! ¡TIEMPO!-sé que Kero me había prohibido usar esta carta pero… pero la usare- ¡ESPEJO! ¡CREA UNA COPIA DE MÍ!

-Lo haré pero debes hacer un contrato conmigo

-Si haré lo que me pidas

-Ok este es el contrato: Nadie absolutamente nadie se dará cuenta de que no soy tú, pero ese será tu peor problema ya que si nadie se da cuenta de que no soy tú en un año, tu tomaras el lugar de la carta y yo el de la verdadera Sakura, puedes ponerte una cosa diferente a mi o decirme que yo no copie alguna cosa de ti pero… pero no puedes decir nada, ni mandar indirectas. (*Lo siento por los fans de espejo no me odien, luego explicare porque hace esto*)

-De acuerdo

-Pues bien que así sea-dicho esto se hizo una copia de mí y yo deshice la barrera, yéndome hacia el lado opuesto.

-¡VUELO!

Y así me encamine volando hacia mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Muajajajaja le corte ¿Qué pasara? Y que quede claro NADA MAS QUEDAN 2 CAPS ¿porque lo aclaro?… pues esa es información confidencial muajajaja**_

Avances (Hechos desde el punto de vista de la autora):

Sakura peleaba con Hana y Kai mientras Tomoyo estaba oculta grabando a Sakura, más sin embargo no podía derrotar al destino.

Así que se dejó sumir en un profundo sueño…

Próximo Capítulo: Desafiando al destino.


	12. Desafiando al destino

**Desafiando al destino**

Volé con las alas del báculo hasta el portal y luego de que ingresara, el portal se cerró.

Todo era oscuridad.

(*A partir de aquí yo voy a narrar la historia*)

Sakura gritó:

-¡Tomoyoooooooooo!

Sakura buscaba sin parar a su amiga pero no la encontraba porque todo estaba oscuro.

-¡LUZ!

Cuando utilizó la carta Luz se dejaron ver los dos hermanos, quienes estaban sentados en una silla justo delante de Sakura, y al lado estaba Tomoyo.

-¡Déjenla ir! ¡No quiero hacerles daño!

-Hay, nos quieres salvar, pues eso no es necesario-dijo chasqueando sus dedos Hana, al instante se encendieron 12 espadas que estaban ardiendo con una llama roja como la de Sakura, que iluminaban todo.

-¡LUZ VEN A MÍ!

-Así es Sakura llama a todas tus cartas, las necesitaras.-dijo Kai, que al instante empezó a descargar toda su furia con una espada que descargaba energía maligna y podía lanzar ondas de esta.

Sakura esquivaba hábilmente todos sus ataques pero llego un momento en que sus movimientos le costaban más y más. Ya no se podía mover y el ataque la alcanzó y se dejo caer.

"Ya no puedo más, bueno al menos trate de hacer algo, además mi familia y amigos no notaran nada ya que espejo ocupará mi lugar", dicho esto (o más bien pensado esto) Sakura se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

(Desde el punto de vista de ¿?)

No Sakura tu no puedes morir, todavía tienes que vivir muchas cosas y más importante aún me tienes que conocer. Ya veo estas dormida ¿verdad? Si debes estar dormida. En ese caso mientras despiertas yo te protegere.

-Fénix ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!

-Aqui estoy ¿Qué deseas?

-A todos aqui les concediste un deseo ¿verdad?

-Así es pero tu fuiste el único que lo guardo.

-Pues bien fénix ahora quiero usarlo: ahora quiero quedar liberado de esta celda.

-Sabes que no puedo

-Yo se que tu puedes, que solo puedes liberar a una persona.

-De acuerdo pero después no recordaras nada acerca de ella, de Sakura, es decir olvidaras todas las conversaciones que tuviste con ella.

-Lo acepto pero ¿Puedes esperar a que termine todo esto?

-Que así sea-con estas palabras un joven castaño se libero de la oscuridad, abriendose camino hacia Sakura quien yacía en el suelo.

-Sakura no, ¡SAKURA!-lloraba su amiga Tomoyo

-Al fin termino pero hay que darle el golpe de gracia-dijo Kai alzando su espada: dispuesto a acabar con la castaña.

-No te atrevas-dijo otro castaño (*ya muchos deben saber quien es ¿no? Las palabras "el castaño" lo delatan*) deteniendo la espada con su espada.-Para acabar con ella primero tienes que acabar conmigo.

Empezó una furiosa batalla.

-Hana controlalo para que lo pueda matar

-No puedo Kai, no puedo, no me atrevo a interferir en su destino-le confesaba Hana mientras sostenía la espada que se encontraba justo al centro del campo de batalla.

Así es ese era el metodo que habían usado para acabar con Sakura. Ellos sabían que no podrían vencerla, así que decidieron hacer un hechizo para controlar su destino. Así es como la habían logrado vencer.

-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESTO A SAKURA! ¡ELA ES UNA NIÑA INOCENTE! !¿POR QUÉ LE HICIERON ESTO?!

La feroz batalla continuaba y Tomoyo quedo sorprendida ¿Cómo ese chico conocía a Sakura si nunca lo había visto? Eran incognitas que al parecer no tenían respuesta para ella.

(Desde el punto de vista de Kero y Yue)

-Yue ¿Y Sakura?

Al guardián Kerberos le había tomado mucho tiempo el llegar junto con Yue, por que una vez que Sakura entro al portal, no hubo otra manera de llegar, el tuvó que salir del planeta y llegar hasta ellos.

-No lo se, Kerberos.

Al momento los dos intentaron partir del punto donde se encontraban: al lado de el ahora dormido, Shaoran. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles ya que el lugar estaba protegido por una especie de barrera, y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la actual luz, pudieron ver a la pequeña Sakura que estaba tirada en el suelo. Sin embargo, también, alcanzaron a ver un pequeño destello de luz, que provenia del joven Shaoran. Y de la nada, el se liberó de la oscuridad que lo tenía preso, abriendose inmediatamente el paso hacia la pelea. Se sorprendieron al igual que Tomoyo cuando Shaoran dijo:

-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESTO A SAKURA! ¡ELA ES UNA NIÑA INOCENTE! !¿POR QUÉ LE HICIERON ESTO?!

¿Cómo era posible que Shaoran, quien estuvo sellado al cuidado de Yue desde antes que naciera Sakura, hubiera dicho eso? Si se suponía que no debía conocer siquiera su nombre?

(Pensamiento de Sakura)

"Todavía estoy viva, pero creo que en mi estado no podre hacer mucho, supongo que este es el final. Bueno, di lo mejor de mi, yo sabía los riesgos de esto y siempre pensé que era mejor morir intentando que vivir sin hacer nada"


	13. Te conocí

_**Nota de la autora: a verdad! ¿Quiénes creyeron que Sakura había muerto o que ahí acababa la serie? hasta no hice los avances para despistarlos jejeje. Pero se los repongo no se me afligan XD.**_

Avances (lo que verán en este cap):

-Tranquila todo estará bien porque yo te ayudare, para ir con Tomoyo tienes que dominar el último poder que te falta para que este se transforme...

Terminada la pelea el chico que estaba escondido se acerco a mi, a través de la imensa luz y me susurro: ...

Y este capítulo se titula:

 **Te conocí...**

Mientras el castaño peleaba y Tomoyo lloraba por la muerte de su amiga, Sakura estaba en un profundo sueño, sola en un paisaje blanco. Cuando le apareció Natsuki de frente:

-No contaba con que esos gemelos harían ese hechizo.

-¿Natsuki?

-Si soy yo Sakura, yo soy Natsuki. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. En este momento tu ya estas muerta.

-No yo no estoy muerta.

-Si lo estas Sakura y solo puedes regresar al mundo de los vivos dominando el don de la vida.

-¿El don de la vida?

-Si Sakura, el fénix te concedió 3 poderes: el don de la destrucción, el don de la purificación y el don de la vida. Concentrate y acompáñame.

La seguí hasta donde se encontraba mi cuerpo, que se suponía que estaba muerto.

-Tocalo y piensa que vivirá-me dijo Natsuki

-Si esta bien-toque mi cuerpo y estaba realmente frio. Pero poco a poco fue recuperando su calor.

-Lo logre, Natsuki lo logre.

-Bien hecho, pero recuerda que no ocuparas mi lugar porque yo todavia sigo viva.

¡Esas palabras y esa voz! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?

Antes de que pudiera digerir eso, volví a mi cuerpo, me desperte.

"Ya vuelve ella no te puede ver" le dijo Shinri a el castaño. El obedeció y rapidamente se escondió pero Sakura pudo notar su cabello castaño. Pero ese no era momento, ese era el momento de derrotar a los dos gemelos pasara lo que pasara.

-Muy bien continuemos-gritó Sakura.

Al momento empezaron a pelear y esta vez no sintió nada pesado su cuerpo como la otra vez. La razón era porque nada más le sobraba una cadena, ya había retado al destino 2 veces solo le faltaba la tercera para quedar libre.

Sakura se dió cuenta de que a Kai le faltaban fuerzas y esta vez Sakura no solo esquivaba ahora usaba cartas:

-¡TIERRA, FUEGO, AIRE, AGUA! ¡VAYAN POR ÉL!

Lo seguían pero no los dañaban.

"A este paso correra con la misma suerte que hace rato", era lo que pensaba Shaoran mientras se mantenía oculto. EL TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO.

-¡SAKURA ¿ME ESCUCHAS?!

Esa voz, esa voz la conocia Sakura.

-¡¿ERES TU VERDAD, DONDE ESTAS?

-¡Todo a su debido tiempo ¿recuerdas?, escuchame Sakura las 12 espadas, tienes que cortarlas todas para romper el hechizo que controla tu destino!

"Demonios Kai nos descubrio"

"Lo se Hana y todo porque tu no lo quisiste matar, ahora es muy tarde".

-Chiquilla das miedo, ¡por eso moriras!-dijo Kai mientras atacaba con mas fuerza esta vez, el no iba a permitir que un peligro como ella saliera vivo.

"Fénix dejame ayudarla por favor, si no morira como hace rato y esto se tornara una pelea sin fin", suplicaba Shaoran.

"No, yo confío en ella se que lo lograra, y si no, pues esa sera la prueba que no merece mi poder", negó el fénix.

Sakura seguía esquivando y atacando al mismo tiempo.

-¡HIELO!-como no funcionaba seguía intentando con todas las cartas-¡ARENA, NIEVE, NIEBLA, TRUENO, SOMBRA!-ninguna parecía funcionar.

Se iba a rendir pero pensó en lo que le iba a pasar a todos y eso le daba fortaleza para seguir adelante, seguir luchando. Tenía que hacerle caso a la dulce voz porque otra vez el hechizo estaba empezando a tomar efecto, pero no sabía como. "Ya se", pensó felizmente Sakura.

-¡LUZ!

Al instante luz cego a todos los presentes menos a Sakura quien rápidamente dijo:

-¡ENERGÍA, VELOCIDAD, ESPADA!

Ya no había tiempo de dudas, era momento de actuar. A toda velocidad Sakura recorrio y destruyó 11 espadas. Ahora solo le faltaba la espada central que estaba al dominio de Hana, quien se encontraba al lado de ella. Corrió más rapido que antes y alzó su espada en el momento que llego hasta la última espada pero, pero se paralizó. Su tiempo se había acabado, otra vez el destino había tomado poseción de ella. Pero esta vez no era el hechizo de los gemelos, era voluntad de la misma persona que creo Shinri para "ayudar" a las personas, esa era su voluntad que Sakura no lo lograra, sin embargo ella no se iba a rendir.

-¡NADIE ME VA A CONTROLAR NUNCA MÁS!-y dicho esto corto la última espada. Y también la última cadena estaba rota, ahora ELLA, SAKURA KINOMOTO, controlaba su vida.

-¡LLAMA ETERNA DE LA VIDA QUE ARDE EN MI INTERIOR, YO LA GUARDIANA ETERNA DE TU PODER TE INVOCO! ¡HAZLO... HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!-y para que no escaparan los gemelos tambié-¡LAZO!

Ahora todo estaba listo, los purificaria ahora que ellos no tenían escapatoria, los salvaría.

Lanzo su hechizo hacia ellos y ellos empezaron a arder. De sus bocas salían gritos espantosos. Pero poco a poco se fueron calmando, y ellos dijeron:

-Gracias Sakura.

Después de esto se esfumaron.

Eso era lo que quería Sakura, que descanzaran en paz, porque Kero ya le había explicado que no era posible sacarlos de esto vivos.

El fénix de la vida le concedía a quien fuera su heredero la habilidad de la vida, por ello vivía por siempre. Pero el fénix oscuro concedia el don de la muerte, por ello tenías que morir si querías aceptar su poder y terminabas vagando solo en el mundo.

Sin embargo ahora que Sakura los había librado de él podían subir al cielo junto con sus familiares. Y antes de que luz terminara su efecto Shaoran hizo que la carta también cegara a Sakura, y con esto le dió tiempo para escapar.

(Desde el punto de vista de Sakura)

Terminó la pelea y la carta me estaba cegando la vista, sin embargo pude ver como la dulce voz, el chico castaño que estaba escondido se acerco a mi, a través de la imensa luz y me susurro al oido:

-Sakura solo dejame terminar mis asuntos y crear una oportunidad para venir a verte, esperame hasta entonces por favor, te prometo que no tardare-y me entrego un collar de flor de Sakura en la mano.

Después de eso Luz volvió a ser una carta y la barrera se rompió por eso Kero y Yue pudieron entrar y Tomoyo quedó librada de su celda.

-¡SAKURA!-dijeron todos con lagrimas en los ojos, incluso a Yue le ví unas, aunque el las nego.

Y todo se empezó a llenar de luz.

-Ahora ya nos podemos ir Sakura, tenemos que regresar para que descanses, el universo esta despertando de su sueño.-dijo Kero

-De acuerdo-respondí con una sonrisa.

Luego nos fuimos y dejamos a Tomoyo para que ella se fuera a su casa, luego regresamos a mi casa para intercambiar lugar con espejo.

(pongale pausa a la vida de Sakura y vean lo que esta pensando Shaoran)

Salí corriendo de la vista de Sakura y me corte para que pudiera escribirme en el brazo con mi sangre: (*que ¿querian que sacara los posticks o como se escriba?*)

Shaoran tienes que viajar a la tierra, a Japón para conocer a quien libró a todos de la oscuridad., ella se encuentra en Tomoeda. (*si cabe en los 2 brazos lo revise*)

Ahora aunque olvidara todo el sabría que tenía que viajar a Japón para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura.

Sakura la niña torpe que había conocido mientras se encontraba sellado, de la cual se había enamorado. (*que traidor no que amaba a Natsuki XD*)

(Recordando)

Todo empezó cuando empezó el sello. Como no nos podiamos mover el fénix se apiado de todos y puso los espíritus de todas las personas juntas, además que les concedió un deseo. El fénix agrupaba a las personas a su agrado. A algunas familias las ponía juntas, otras con la persona que era más importante para ellos, pero a mi me dejó solo, sellando su promesa que me podría con alguien dandome un collar de flor de sakura. Pasaron miles de años (*que cruel el fénix ¿no? ¿por qué lo dejo miles de años solo?*) y aunque la mayoría la pase durmiendo y por eso no sentí el tiempo, llegó el momento en que me asigno un lugar, me asignó con una bebe recién nacida a la que le pusiseron el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, y cuando estaba en la encubadora, me acerqué a ella y le hable. La niña quien apesar que no me entendía, me sonreía y me hacía reir con cada cosa que hacía, desde ese momento la seguí a todas partes y ella siempre me hacía sonreir. Yo como agradecimiento, le cantaba o jugaba con ella cuando estaba sola o cuando sus padres se íban a dormir, aunque no sabía porque solo durante eso ya que nadie más me podía oir ni ver, a exepción de ella. Cuando ella aprendió a hablar podíamos tener conversaciones cortas y yo estaba feliz. Pero un día el fénix me dijo que ella dejaría de verme cuando creciera, y una vez que tuvo memoria ya no era capaz de verme, y yo no le hable más. Pero seguía siguiendola a todas partes, y cuando cerró su contrato, durante su primer entrenamiento le volví a hablar. Después de unos cuantos meses aumente mi presencia con ella, y ahora le hablaba incluso cuando estaba en la escuela, y ella me contestaba por medio de sus pensamientos, que me enviaba y yo los oía. No se como pero me terminé enamorando de ella. A pesar de que nunca me había visto, apesar de que yo nunca he estado junto a ella, yo me enamore de ella. Por eso apesar de que iba a perder todos mis recuerdos si me liberaban, si era para ayudarla, para evitar que muriera para siempre lo aceptaría. Por eso la quería conocer y estaba seguro de que aunque ese sentimiento desapareciera yo me enamoraria de ella otra vez.

(Fin de los recuerdos, ahora es lo que sucede con Sakura)

Llegue a mi casa pero no ví a mi familia, fuí hasta la sala y estaban reunidos junto con espejo, estaban viendo las noticias.

(reportera)-Estoy aquí en el centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda donde un fenómeno extraño acaba de pasar, por favor vean el siguiente vídeo para entender la situación.-pasaron el video de la advertencia de Kai (aunque pixelearon la cara de Tomoyo) y como yo volé hasta el portal-No sabemos que pasó y estamos en espera con su mamá-muestran a Sonomi- a que el heroe que ingresó al portal vuelva con la niña.

Le hable a Tomoyo y le dije que no podía entrar a su casa todavía, que me tenía que ayudar a una última misión, y que trajera un antifaz.

Me escapé de la casa donde por fortuna nadie había notado mi presencia y llegue al parque pingüino con Tomoyo ahí me puso rápidamente el antifaz que era rosa y unas extensiones, con las cuales me hizo una cola de caballo.

-¡SILENCIO, INVSIBLE, VUELO! Vamos Tomoyo sube asi nadie vera que venimos.

Ella se subió al báculo y nos fuimos volando por los aires.

-¿Verdad que es bonito? Después de esto si quieres un día podemos dar un paseo por los cielos.

-Si Sakura me encantaría.

Llegamos y saque una carta y dije:

-¡ILUSIÓN!-al instante se creó la ilusión de un portal y quite la carta del silencio y de invisible. Descendimos y al momento, aparecieron muchos reporteros, entre ellos se encontraba la mamá de Tomoyo. Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos y yo no dije ni una sola palabra. Después de que Tomoyo se apartara de mi lado yo me fui volando con el báculo.

Más tarde cuando volvi, espejo me intercambio el lugar. Y Kero me regaño por usarla, pero si se precupaba por el contrato que hice, no me preocupaba ya que confiaba en que mi familia se daría cuenta. Cuando ya me iba a acostar en mi cama la llave apareció frente a mi y se transformo en un hermoso báculo rosa con una estrella rodeada por un circulo rosa, y unas alas pequeñas al lado de este. Aunque también salieron las cartas Clow.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de cambiar-me dijeron.

¿A que se referirían? Kero me dijo que no me preocupara por eso y que me fuera a dormir, pero justo cuando me iba a acostar sentí en mi bolsillo el collar de flor de sakura que me dió la persona a la que pertenecía la dulce voz. Estaba impaciente por conocerlo. Me puse el collar y me fui a dormir, a partir de ese momento no me lo quitaría por nada del mundo. Me fui a dormir y por fin después de mucho tiempo pude conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente me reuni con Tomoyo, Kero y Yue en mi casa, cuando estaba sola.

-Sakura ¿me podrías decir quienes eran esos sujetos?-preguntó Tomoyo mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Tomoyo, Kero, Yue lo siento. Desde hace algunos meses supe la identidad de nuestro enemigo pero no les dije nada, solo te pregunte a ti Kero lo que implicaba hacer el contrato con el fénix oscuro pero no te quize decir la razón. El enemigo al que me enfrentaba era a dos hermanos gemelos que estaban siendo manipuladoa por el odio y el rechazo: Hana y Kai.

Hana estaba enamorada de Shaoran y Kai de Natsuki pero ambos fueron rechazados y por odio, hicieron el contraro con el fénix oscuro para vengarse. Pero las cosas se les salieron de control y el fénix tomo poseción de ellos, por eso se convirtieron en enemigos.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de procesar la información recibida.

-Además-prosegui-¿Recuerdan la importante misión que tenía que cumplir al principio los monstruos?-todos asintieron con la cabeza-bueno pues la misión era de que tenía que plantar algo en la tierra para así poder contaminar el mundo de su energía maligna, porque al parecer no podía ya que yo lo purificaba con mis poderes.

-¿Todo este tiempo sabiendo esto y no nos quisiste decir absolutamente nada? Y también ¿Quién era el chiquillo que irrumpió en la pelea? Al parecer tu lo conocías-dijo cabizbaja Kero.

-Bueno conocer de conocer no pero... Pero si me había estado hablando con el desde hace meses y yo lo aprecio como a cualquier otro amigo.

-Así que eso era-dijo dirigiendome una sonrisa Tomoyo-no te preocupes Sakura, si no nos lo quisiste decir antes es porque tenías una razón, y muy probablemente nosotros hubieramos hecho lo mismo.

Con esas palabras me sentí mejor y estuvimos el resto del día en paz, olvidando el asunto.

Pasó 1 semana, y en esa semana estuve deprimida porque no había llegado a conocerlo. Estaba dudando de su promesa cuando una noche me dijo:

-"Sakura esta es la última vez que te voy a hablar sin que tu sepas quien soy, este es un mensaje que programe desde antes porque ahora he perdido la memoria y no recuerdo nada acerca de ti, lo lamento, pero ya mañana te veré por primera vez"

Al día siguiente en la escuela, el profesor Terada hizo un anuncio:

-Niños escuchen, hoy a llegado un nuevo alumno de Hong Kong que viene a quedarse en nuestra escuela, espero que todos sean amigables con el. ¡Pasa por favor!-al momento paso un chico castaño de mi edad con ojos color ámbar-Su nombre es Shaoran Li. Ok Li puedes sentarte en... Ah ahí, sientate en el lugar que esta detras de Kinomoto.

El niño camino hasta su futuro lugar, estaba frunciendo el ceño pero cuando me miro, sentí que se detuvo el tiempo y su mirada cambió por un instante a una que reflejaba dulzura y bondad.

¿Quién sería?

-"Te encontre"

Como me parecio oir un ruido en el arbol de al lado volteé rápidamente pero lo unico que conseguí fue un "¿Buscas a alguien?" de parte del nuevo estudiante, "No solo me pereció oir algo", le conteste con una sonrisa, luego me volteé y preste atención a la clase.

 **Fin**

 _ **Nota de la autora: Muy bien gracias a todos por ver ese fue el final... Ja no es cierto va a salir otra temporada la cual se va a titular "Caminos entrelazados" pero va a salir hasta el 20 de Julio porque me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso (muajaja solo es para torturarlos con la duda de que pasará, no no es cierto ni que fuera tan mala ) gracias por seguir mi historia y esperen con ansias el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Mata ne! O Hasta luego!**_

Avances:

Shaoran Li, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que el no tiene que ver nada con la magia? Hay que coraje que el fuera el de esta mañana.

Próximo capítulo: Encuentro inevitable


End file.
